


creep

by freakedelic



Series: Tumblr Porn Prompts [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Creampie Mention, Drabble, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Past Underage, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Rose shouldn't be letting him do this.





	creep

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c wilsoncest rights

Rose shouldn’t be letting him do this.

She could be pushing Slade off her, could be fighting him instead of just applying pressure to his broad shoulders. Slade leans in, low in front of her face, and his breath smells of cigarettes and alcohol. They’d been drinking, but the healing factor cancels it out.

Slade knows exactly what he’s doing. Rose isn’t sure if that scares her more or less.

“Slade, get off me,” Rose says, and her voice is so soft it shames her. Slade can hear it, though. He always can. The hand that doesn’t have fingers carding through her hair is creeping up her stomach, rough and too-warm. Slade leans down, and she catches a glimpse of the smile that twists his face before his stubble is scratching her chin.

“Do you really want me to?” Slade purrs. His hand reaches her chest, pushing under her bra so that it strains against her back. Rose’s body arches up against him out of reflex, and she can feel his smile widen against her neck.

“Creep,” Rose says petulantly. Slade laughs, muffled against her, his legs moving to pry hers open. He’s going for her cunt, then. She hopes he’ll use a condom. He won’t, of course. Slade gets off on making a mess, on marking her up. It’s been that way since he first found her, almost heatedly desperate to lay claim to the daughter he didn’t know existed.

His laugh is almost cut off by her hitching groan as he pinches her nipple. Slade’s hard already, pressing into her stomach like a knife and moving between her thighs. It’s too much trouble to fight him off, so she’ll have to deal with Slade fucking her like an animal, pressing her into the bed and coming over and over. The foreplay - that’s okay. Slade’s attention is totally focused on her, for once, his pretty daughter his entire field of vision.

Rose digs a hand of her own into his scalp, pulling - guiding, really, he’s so big it’s hard to imagine making him do anything - and then she’s pressing her lips to his with narrowed eyes. Slade responds immediately, tongue pressing past her lips and tasting her mouth, stubble scratching her chin. This is her dad, hooking a finger into her shorts and yanking them down in one smooth motion, her dad pulling her up into a deeper kiss. Her dad pulling away and leaving a string of saliva dripping between them, her dad staring at her one bare breast like the shameless old man he is.

Rose’s dad slipping a finger past her panties and into her cunt and Rose, most damning of all, arching her hips up to meet him and licking his spit off her lips.


End file.
